Falling in Love
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: A hard-luck girl falls in love with her Zydrate Dealer but she has to survive his ex.


I wheeled myself to the front of the gathering. His eyes gleamed as he looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a deep, sexy tone.

"Depends," I shot in false provado, which made him take notice of it.

"Can that really help me?" I nodded towards the gun in his right hand.

"That depends on what ails you."

"My legs, they hurt all the time now . At first it was tolerable but now."

"I see." He lowered the gun to my leg and pulled the stainless steel-metal trigger.

The glowing blue liquid shot into me. He smiled up at me through his long dark hair as I writhed in my chair. My leg became numb and actually felt stronger.  
"Now for the other one."

I felt the needle of the medical gun against my other leg and I pushed his hand away, "You want to be in half-pain." He asked the needle hovered he was right I relaxed and sat still. The dark figure leaned over my hurt leg and he pressed the needle into my leg. I looked down at him and he did something I didn't expect, he pressed something warm and slick against my leg were a small pinprick of red, liquid appeared where he withdrew the needle.

"Be careful," He whispered against my ear, "This shit is addictive."

I couldn't hear his warning over my own moans and groans as my leg became dead to the pain. He crawled up my upper-body being careful not to squash me under his weight. He kissed me in my weakened state. His mouth tasted like copper.

The fact that it had been my first kiss didn't hit me until hours later when the pain came back.

It was manageable at first but soon I found myself back at that skivvy, little bar where I met that man with the miracle drug by luck he'd be here tonight and I could get another dose.

I found him sitting, at a table, against a corner with one ankle pressed against his opposite thigh. When I wheeled up to him I saw him cleaning his nails. I watched as he inspected his nails, "Aaah, I was wondering when you would get here, Angel. I told you this shit is addictive."

"Can we skip the pleasantries right now."

"I forgot," He grabbed the medical gun from his back pocket and loaded it with the glass vile of bright-blue liquid, "You must be in agony."

He pressed the needle into my legs again and I felt the warmth of the liquid spread up and down my legs. I moaned and groaned as I felt the pain deadening.

"Why haven't I've seen you around here before? Most people who need Zydrate find me long before now."

"I told you last night the pain in my legs was manageable until," I looked down and the sentence died in my mouth.

"Yes?" He pressed me onwards.

"This past year has gotten really bad my mother died and until then she was buying Zydrate legally but when she died we lost health benefits. I can't buy Zydrate legally now so when I heard about Zydrate Dealers...you...I thought you could be a godsend."

"God did not send me."

"To me he has."

"Now that my mother is dead my brother doesn't want me in the house."

"Wow."

"I go from one extreme to the next. From a mother who never let me out of the house to a brother who kicks me out every morning."

"No, I'm just realizing that I'm probably not getting paid."

"Oh you mean this?" I handed over a small wad of bills, "Its all have to my name."

"We all have shit to deal with." He said as he pocketed the money.

I laughed, a cute little laugh and felt my nose crinkle, he looked at me for a long moment and asked me though a half-smile, "You know there is a way too settle your debts without money."

"What do you mean?"

Oh Angel, you are new at this, aren't you?" He reached a finger out to touch the outside of my face.

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"No..."

He looked at me strangely, "No?"

"Well, what if you don't like me."

He got close to me and purred, "Do you have a pussy?"

"Well yes." I shrugged.

Than I already like you."

"What if I don't do it right."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-three."

"Then what's the problem? I mean it's not like anybody's a Virgin anymore."

"But I am."

He stopped and looked at me like I was some new exotic flower that he had just discovered, "It's the year 2030. Most girls loose their virginity at sixteen."  
"Over-protective mother, remember?"

He nodded.

"Do all sixteen year old girls lose their virginities to you?"

"No most girls can pay me. I'm only offering this deal to you."

"Deal?"

"Give me what I want." He reset the medical gun, "And I'll give you want you need." He let me see the sapphire liquid, "So trade?"

I looked at him as I toyed with the idea. He was so handsome and just my type too. If I had lost my own virginity I would like to believe I had lost it to a man like him. Could I really do this? Trade the only thing I had of apparent value for drugs an act that my mother would have probably slap me for if she'd known. Could I turn into a slut for Zydrate? Most importantly, could I take the pain? The whole reason I was in this situation was because I couldn't take the pain.

The answer was no of course not.

She looked at him for the last time problem was as addictive as Zydrate was I couldn't help but think that he could be just as addictive if not more so.

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

At that moment a tall leggy brunette walked in flanked by two bodyguards, from head-to-toe she was dressed in black leather and walked with the epitome of sex, "Grave-robber,"

He looked at her and slowly stood.

"Who's that?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "My Ex."

Ex-what? I thought, Ex-girlfriend? Ex-Lover?

She walked up beside his table and with a motion of hand-signals she seemed to be communicating something to her bodyguards. The two bodyguards walked over to my wheelchair and shoved her away. I skimmed my feet along the floor to slow my wheelchair down.

"Hey!" He grabbed my wheelchair, "Leave her alone."

"You better focus all your attention on me, Grave-robber. All I have to do is put in one little phone-call to my Daddy to get you in some pretty hot water."

He hung his head over me for a moment. I synced my breathing with his. Breathing out when he breathed in and then vise-versa. All to soon he let go up the arms of my chair and with a disgusted look he walked back to her.

"What?"

"Are you done with the rabble?"

"Amber-" He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm just here for my daily dose."

"I ain't your doctor."

"That's a fun game...Doctor...as I recall that was your favorite."

I looked back and saw him hovering over her inner-thigh and when he shot her up her dark head craned back. My feelings weren't rational to be jealous over a guy I'd only just met but I was. I tried to drive the wheelchair out the door.

I walked down the road pushing her empty wheelchair infront of her she was going to die in her mother's graveyard. It was a pretty spot so I would lay on the ground and hope that I would waste away soon. This graveyard was not monitored that closely and with any luck I'd be dead when the police found me anyway.

With just my flashlight I was actually able to find my mothers tombstone relatively easily. I parked my wheelchair by the headstone.

"Hey Mom," She said as she sat by the grave, "My brother is not taking care of me and being a total jerk and I just spent my last bit of cash on Zydrate Injections, I had to go to a dealer, I lost my health benefits when you died and the pain was so horrible. I met a guy he's so cool and a massively manipulative jerk but has the bass in his voice to pull it off, he says he can get me as much Zydate I'd want or need" A smile appeared on my face as I thought about but then the smile faded as fast as it came, "but I'd have to sleep with him. I told him No, that I was a Virgin if anything it seemed to turn him on not repel him as I'd hoped it would. But it hurts so much that I may have to swallow..." Then in a panic I added, "My Pride, I mean." She looked up at the dark sky and starred up at the moon, "Mom? I'm scared." I stayed at my mother's gravesite until well into the next day. She felt the first twinge of pain as the drug wore off. She didn't move she didn't have the strength or will to go on. So she just lied there for hours as the world happened around her and this is where he came across her he wasn't trying to.

"What are you doing?"

"Concerned?"

"Well, you are lying in a graveyard."

"Seemed like the perfect place to die." She pointed at the headstone, "This is my mother, Mom? This is the guy I told you about, isn't he perfect."

"Uh..." He stammered and glanced at the headstone, "Hi?" He looked back down at me, "Why are you trying to die?"

"I can't..." I whimpered, "I just can't."

He knelt down to kiss me.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, "but you seemed to have needed it, Now, stop this foolishness and come with me." He stretched out his palm.

I starred at his palm and mentioned, "I'm off Zydrate and I don't have money."

"Call this a freebie."

I felt a needle be pressed into both my legs and I felt the warmth spread. She moaned and groaned as she felt her legs deaden to the pain.

A bright light cut through the darkness and shone on both of us.

"We gotta go." He told me as I slapped my hand into his we ran for it like our lives depended on it because they did. Anyone found in the graveyards at night were to be shot on sight. We ran deep into the graveyard where taller headstones were the norm and I so an Oak Tree that was split down the middle of its trunk. We ran towards our sanctuary. we dove for the tree and clambered inside the hollow truck it was a tight squeeze for the both of us to fit comfortably. I listened to the strong pumping of his heart. I looked up at him.

He shifted and caressed my cheek.

"If we get outta here you can have me." I whispered.

"Oh, talk dirty to me."

As the flashlights got closer the two of us shared a kiss with intent. His tongue tangled, teased, and licked with mine when our lips parted,

"For a virgin you sure can kiss."

I felt my cheeks get hot and I buried my face in his pale neck.

"Well, Here's to hoping we make it."

"They never come into the old cemeteries."

"I know." He nodded.

She felt his arms around her, holding her and they both closed their eyes and braced themselves for their inevitable discovery. We stayed like that for hours it seemed until he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll go check."

"What? No!"

"Relax Angel, you promised yourself to me and I always collect."

He gave me a last kiss before he edged out into the open, "Stay here, I'll come back for you."

I manically nodded before he gave me one last kiss before he disappeared into the night. Every second felt like an eternity he was away from me.

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like gunfire. I grabbed my mouth to stop me from screaming, "Now what do I do?" I cried.

"Wow, Angel, thanks."

I gasped, "It's you." I couldn't believe my eyes I had to touch him to make sure he all there.

"I heard the gunshot."

"I know there chasing their tails right now but I'm all here."

"And um...the important bits?"

With a knowing grin he said "Let's talk about that at my hide-away." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tree trunk. The night seemed so bleak and still but we crouched low and he towed me behind him. I didn't realize I was holding my breath as we made our way ducking behind gravestones. Inching our way towards the Cemetery Gate.

"Come on."

After our escape from the cemetery we walked to a beaten-up warehouse and led me to a mattress that lay on the floor.  
"It's not much; but it's home."

"No, it's yours. Which is more than I have anymore."

"My important bits as you called them are hard-up and aching."

I bit my lip nervously, "So..."

"So...what?" He said as he danced around me.

"How does this happen?"

"Well, I have a thing and you have a thing between our legs and I'll put my thing deeply into yours."

I smiled and put my hands on my hips and shook my head, "No."

"No?"

Panic began to fill me if he thought I was backing out I don't know what he could do to me he was still a drug dealer afterall, "NO! I mean I don't mean No."

"Then what do you mean?"

His hulking body loomed over me.

"Umm...I took eighth grade health and I know you have a thing and I have a thing and all that. I just..."

He laid his finger across my lips to silence me, "You're cute when you think I'm mad but could never hurt my Angel. Now," He sighed, "lay down." He pushed me down onto the mattress.

"I'm nervous."

"They all are at first." He knelt over me his long, dark hair cascaded over both sides of her face like curtains, "A little advice? Stop thinking so hard."

pHe sat on top of me pinning me under his weight and watched as he slowly, unzipped the fly of his jeans.

I wouldn't struggle against him my body went slack as I turned my head towards the wall. I was trying to think...to believe I was somewhere else-anywhere else.

It was like he knew what I was doing as slipped his dark, black painted nails under my chin and eased my face back towards him, "None of that."

I took a shaky breath.

His hand caressed my cheek and his thumb traced my lips.

I starred up into his deep eyes.

He kissed me again.

Soon his kisses moved from my mouth down my neck stopping at the top of my T-shirt. I felt him yank the neck of my T-shirt down a bit and kiss the base of my shoulder.

I touched his long, dark, trench coat my fingertips slipped inside pushing his coat off his shoulders he let the coat slip of his back and pool on the floor, he touched the underside of my shirt and raised my torso up to more easily take off my shirt. I felt him wrapping his arm around my back rather than knock me back on my back roughly, instead he eased me back down on the mattress gently.

I smiled as he smiled back. I reached up and touched his dark lips he dipped down to kiss me. I rubbed my fingers across his chest he reached to grab his own shirt and tore it off in one fluid movement.

Lightly, I ran my fingers across his perfectly naked pecs. As my palms traveled down he placed his palm over hand when my touched where his heart was and squeezed it as he pressed my hand against his chest.

"Feel that?"

I did. His heart was racing he then lifted hand and planted a kiss on the inside off my wrist. He was straddling me when he started to remove his belt he tossed it into the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor.

He pushed up my skirt and unfastened my bra that hook in the front I whimpered a little.

He looked at my topless self and smiled. He lightly scratched my arms as he pulled down the arms of my bra. It was thrown to the side like everything else.

Then he began to caress my soft curves, his kisses became hard and full of purpose as his hands dipped between my thighs moving my fishnets and underwear out of his way poking the slit tenderly. Poking at it but not entering.

My brain was flickering, impulses firing into every synapse at once. My breath was rushing in and out of my chest making my breasts bounce with every breath. I felt his fingertips run between my breasts along my sternum.

pHe dipped low and planted a kiss on my stomach.

My body jumped.

"Oh you like that." It wasn't question it was more of a comment before I felt him peel off my hosiery, they rolled into a little ball, which was flung at the wall they bounced into the pile of clothing he reached back under my skirt for the underwear which were bathing suit bottoms, who goes lingerie shopping with their mother anyway. She had started wearing them as underwear when she'd him. Just in case this scenario took place and now she was grateful for that forethought.

He just untied the ties at her hips.

The virgin landscape was revealed.

"Don't fight it." He purred in my ear.

"Fight what?" I asked but he didn't answer.

I felt his knees at either side of my hips and slowly he eased inside me. I gasped in shock, confusion, fear and pain.

He could see the questions on my face, but I kept them to myself, the mattress started in a slow rhythm to him. He slid in and out pounding the bottom of my stomach.

I moaned and gasped with everything he gave me. my naked body rocking in time with his as muscles I did not know the names of gripped him and squeezed him. I came a second before him. I felt something blossoming down between my legs.

After when words got there meaning back, he looked at me; kissed me and asked, "What have you done to me?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked but got no answer.

I laid in his arms, his hands in the slope of my back, and his face was nestled against my naked chest.

I played with his hair and hung tightly to his shoulder blades and smelt his scent as he laid ontop of me. Soon the soft rhythmic motion of breathing and his soft exhalation dancing across my skin and the music of the city lulled me to sleep.

Someone was singing that's what woke me up. It was a light airy noise that echoed off the walls as she got closer. I tried to wake him up because I was a sitting duck.

"Hey," I whispered, "Someone's coming."

He smiled, "That was last night. you up for another round? I am."

He pressed his body against mine as I felt his important bit fix itself at the entrance of my slit.

I press my fingers against his lips and pointed to my ear.

'Fuck, it's Amber." He said.

"What do I do?"

His brows met and confusion turned into speechlessness.

That's how Amber found us.

"What the fuck?" Her angry eyes widened. "Who's this whore?"

He got off of me. We were still naked from our amorous activity from last night.

"I can safely say she isn't a whore." He past me his trenchcoat for a moment our fingers touched and we looked at each other. He tried to relax me with his eyes.

I pulled it on as he started talking.

"Leave my home."

"She gave you sex and I can give you better sex."

"There is no sex better than Virgin Sex." He winked at me.

"Virgin?" She scoffed, "It's 2030 there are no more virgins."

"Well, not anymore."

He half smiled at my comment.

"Shut up. She pointed at him, "He is mine."

"I do not belong to anyone."

They starred at each other.

"I only mean-"

"I know what you mean." He said cutting Amber off.

Her wild eyes looked at me and then down at the pile of clothes the belt I realized and dove for the belt before her. But she got it first and in the blink of an eye she'd wrapped the belt around my throat and pulled it tightly. I clawed at the belt trying to loosen it. Then we were all thrown forward and I gasped for a much-needed breath.

"What the fuck?" I heard him exclaim as I felt Amber a fistful of hair as she drug me along the floor, "Amber, leave her alone."

"I always get my way." I heard her exclaim triumphantly.

"Stand-up!" She screamed at me.

"She can't."

"It's been too long since my last Zydrate injection, please, I'm in terrible pain."

She pulled me to the stairs and pulled me up, "Let me, put you out of your pain." Amber said as he heaved me down the stairs.

I reached out to grab onto something to stop me from falling down the stairs but I grabbed Amber and tumbled down the stairs.

"Angel!"

We tumbled down the stairs in a heaping mass of multiple arms and legs somersaulting down the stairs, bouncing off the first landing to continue the world stopped cartwheeling I lied beside Amber, my head was on her shoulder.

"Angel!" I heard his panicked voice and running footsteps coming downstairs.

It hurt to move so that was probably why I wasn't doing much of it.

"Please get the Zydrate!" I practically screamed. I closed my eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Here...here...here..."

I felt the needle pierce into my skin.

I started to writhe as the warm bright, blue drug rushed into my system and he left me to look at Amber"s body.

"Is she?"

"Dead?"He nodded, "As a doornail." He sighed.

""I'm sorry." I apologized and shook my head, "I didn't mean to."

"Shame...She would have killed you and if that happened what would I do?"

"I don't know," I paused, "Choked the chicken, perhaps."

"There's that false bravado again." He smiled as he knelt by Amber's body.

"Have you ever wondered what Zydrate is."

"No," I shook my head, "As long as it deadens pain, what do I care?"

"Then you might not want to watch."

"Why? What are you going to do?" I said as I knelt across from him.

"Suit yourself." He said as he pierced the Zydrate needle into Ambers dead body and drew out the bright blue liquid.

"Sick..."

"I warned you."

"Is that what Zydrate is? Dead body juice."

"Pretty much."

"Oh fuck."

"What?"

"Amber Sweet is dead."

"The Largos don't really follow the law."

"The Largos are the law in this city."

"What are we going to do?"

"First, you need to get dressed."

"Me? What about you?

"Give me my jacket." He smiled, "Then let's see what's down the road a bit."

"Together?"

He put his fingers under my chin and looked into my eyes, "Together."


End file.
